It's A Journal Not A Diary
by The Daily Fanfictions
Summary: Kenickie's POV of the whole movie (everything that has to do with him and Rizzo)


This is told from the Grease Live POV of Kenickie. Pls review and tell me what you want me to write about next!

Okay let's get this straight right now, this is a journal and not a diary. My mother thinks I have to much "pent up emotions" and is making me keep this thing to write them down. I'm never showing it to her though. Plus if I showed it to the guys I would be dead and the laughing stock of the school. I hate school. Also did I mention I hate school. There's only one good thing about it. I should say one good person. Now I may be a T-bird and I may be tough but I can still have a crush, right? Uh that word sounds so girly. I've had a crush on the same girl since kindergarten though. Her name is Rizzo. I can never remember her first name cause ever since I've known her she's been called Rizzo. The one kid who called her by her real name, got a knuckle sandwich. I ain't gonna be the next one. Either way I have to catch the bus. I'm so happy I'll be getting a new car next week.

Okay so the first day of school was great. Danny seemed a little weird. I wonder if something happened with that chick he was talking about. Anyway, I normally try to subtlety hit on Riz hoping she might catch on, but she never seems to. At least she didn't until today. This is pretty much how the conversation went:

Me: You're looking good today Rizzo.

Riz: Thanks 'Neckie, you don't look so bad yourself.

Then she went on teasing Zuko like he always has since they broke up. She never has called me Neckie before though. She called Danny by a shorter version of his name when they were together, so I wonder if maybe she's interested. I hope so.

Okay so I haven't wrote in a week. Sorry I've been a little distracted. Rizzo has actually been responding to me hitting on her. I think it might be going somewhere. Anyway I got my new car and am going to the pep rally. I hate those things but the new girl made friends with Frenchy and is a cheerleader. So if course Frenchy and the girls are going. At least that means Rizzo's gonna be there. Maybe tonight's the night I finally get somewhere.

Okay so it's after the pep rally and nothing happened between us. Danny met up again with his summer chick. Turns out she's the new girl. She seems nice enough, but also like a goody goody. Rizzo must hate hanging out with her. Oh actually something did happen at the pep rally. I got a chance to talk to Rizzo alone and asked what she was doing tonight. She said that she was going to Frenchy's house for a sleepover and gave me a wink. I told the guys my plan to go pick her up there so hopefully I could get somewhere tonight.

Okay so I just had the best night of my life. So when we got to Frenchy's Rizzo called down from the window and the talk between us went a little like this:

Rizzo: What's up Kenick

Me: One guess

Rizzo: You got a lot to offer a girl

Me: Are you coming down or what

Rizzo: Well get rid of you're pals, that includes you Zuko

Danny: Good cause sloppy seconds ain't my style

Then Rizzo shot something back at Danny and vis versa. Then she came down from the window and we drove to lovers lane and hooked up. Except I was an idiot and tried to use protection I had bought in the 7th grade. It was broken sure enough but Rizzo still went along with it. She's great. We did get interrupted by Leo banging into my car 2 times! I hate him so much. But Rizzo got my mind off of it pretty quick. My moms coming in I'll write later.

Okay so I haven't written in a few weeks. Okay maybe like 2 months but not a lot happened. Rizzo and me were still hooking up until tonight she totally snapped on me when we were at Frosty's with the gang. She threw a milkshake at me cause apparently I was being an idiot. That was the end of our relationship. The dance is in a few months though. Good thing I have an idea of who to go with.

Okay so tonight was the dance. I haven't written in a while once again. I went with Cha Cha. That's Leo's ex girlfriend. I thought Rizzo would show up there with some loser but she showed up there with Leo! Our arch enemy! The nerve of her. Either way that hurt cause I still love her. The night went by fast though. Write more later.

Okay so it's a few months till grad and tonight a lot happened. Well not a lot just a big thing. I though Riz wouldn't betray me as bad as she did tonight. There was a rumor going around the drive in that she was knocked up. My first thought was that night we did it with out any protection. When I went up to her this is how the conversation went:

Me: Hey Rizzo I here you're knocked up

Rizzo: Ya well good news really travels fast

Me: Why didn't you tell me about it

Rizzo: Whats it to ya

Me: I thought I might be able to do something

Rizzo: You did enough

Me: I don't run away from my mistakes

Rizzo: Don't worry about Kenickie it was somebody else's mistake

Me: Thanks a lot kid

Rizzo: Anytime

Then reality set in: this was Leo's kid or she was lying and it is mine. I can only pray that it's mine and not his. That kids gonna be messed up if it's Leo's. Plus if it is his then they were just a one night stand. I got in my car and drove home. Before writing this I was crying. I never cry. I love her so much but she can't see that. I don't know what to do.

Okay so I was supposed to race greased lightning at Thunder Road today but before I got knocked in the head by my car door and passed out. But even before that something big happened. Rizzo was there. She came up to me and told me to be careful. The look in her eye walking away told me everything I needed to know: it was mine. We still won the race but I was happy I didn't race cause at least Rizzo sat by me while the others were up by the race. She didn't talk to me but I could tell she wanted to. I really hope she comes around.

Graduation was great. It was the last day of school today and I couldn't be happier. I made the decision that I was gonna be there for Riz even if it wasn't my kid. I told her that. She then hit me with a bombshell. I could tell she tried to hold on all her excitement. She told me she wasn't pregnant. It was a miscarriage. She said she started her period last week and finished it yesterday. She said she hadn't told anyone yet though. Well everyone heard it now. I told her it don't matter and that I still wanted to be with her. She told me no guy had ever given her the look that I did just then. I asked her if that was a yes. She just kissed me as I picked her up. We stood there making out in the middle of the school carnival. Then we came back here and hooked up with protection of course. And now she's standing over me reading this. She read all of this and what I wrote before. Well that was pretty much senior year. Never writing one of these again. I got to go now. I have some business to attend to if you know what I mean  
style="font-family: '.AppleColorEmojiUI'; font-size: 17pt;"?.

-Kenickie


End file.
